


The Image of Vanessa

by MetasActReon



Series: The Tragedy of Desert Bluffs [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Corpse Desecration, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guilt, Guts - Freeform, Organs, Pre-Strex Kevin, Vanessa's death, corpse mutilation, intern death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/pseuds/MetasActReon
Summary: StrexCorp shows their true colors.





	The Image of Vanessa

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I was debating on posting this... then decided "Why not?" I had a slightly less scarring death planned for her, but decided it didn't fit her death's description well enough. So... Enjoy?

     A young woman hung by piano wire from light poles in front of StrexCorp’s main office building, her body carved up, her skin splayed out behind her, unfolding like the wings of an angel. Her front was gaping open, her ribs broken so that her lungs and heart were visible, her small intestine had spilled out and was swaying in the wind. Her long, beautiful, blonde hair was drenched halfway with blood, her own blood.

     “Believe in a Smiling God,” a woman smiled into the camera, standing in front of the scene as the video focused on her, “and, remember, trust StrexCorp. We know what we’re doing so you don’t have to!~” The video focused back on the body as if it were something like an interesting piece of art. 

     Kevin stared at the image of the corpse, the DBCR Intern shirt barely recognizable. This... Interns died all the time but... None had been so grotesquely disrespected before... On television nonetheless...

     “Kevin,” Earnest finally whispered, unable to peel his eyes from the TV screen as it went black. Strex had bought all TV stations and used each and every one of them to show that they wouldn’t put up with any anti-Strex sentiment. “Oh gods, Kevin... That was...”

     “Vanessa,” Kevin finished, his stomach tight, his throat burning. Finally he rushed to the bathroom, unable to stomach the pork chops he just shared with Earnest. 

     His third eye glowed, kindly making him feel as if he were standing in front of the building with the crowd of horrified onlookers, before the display StrexCorp was boasting. It took Earnest shaking his shoulders to pull him back to the bathroom.

     “Kevin, look at me.”

     Kevin did so, his eyes glazed over. “Earnest... I... I sent her there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Silence of the Lambs inspiration.... Hope you caught that.


End file.
